The forbidden castle
by NeoQueen Ashlee
Summary: one day to save the people we care deepest for thats not enough time!! no guys come back! ahh who? pleeeease rewiew even pplz who don't know me really want ta know what ya think
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Once upon a time there lived 4 inner scouts called sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter and there were 4 outer scouts called Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn they fought against any evil that threatened the Earth in the past and future. A major part of their mission was to protect the silver moon crystal, which had great powers and in the wrong hands could destroy the Earth.  
  
Their princess owned this crystal. Princess Serenity also known as Sailor Moon and was the leader of the sailor scouts. One not so happy day the scouts went to fight the dark princess who wanted to rule the entire galaxy but for her plan to work she must get rid of what she calls the meddling pesky sailor soldiers.  
  
This princess named herself Galixa because she was so determined to rule the galaxy.  
  
Galaxia had been waiting in her dark castle that look like a dungeon for years watching and watching the scouts and their princess to see their weak and strong points. Seeing them defeat Queen Beryl, Rubeus and the negamoon, heart snatches and the dead circus. But also seeing how they saw good in people like Nephlite, Alan and Ann, the sisters of nemesus, seeing Hotaru in mistress 9 and the Amazon qurtet. She saw this as a sign of weakness she thought caring for other people will make you weak and distract you from your goals. Glaxia had been watching to see individually who each scout cared deepest for.  
  
Serena - Darian Ami - Greg Rei - Chad Lita - Ken Mina - Artimus Urmara - Michelle Michelle - Urmara Pluto and Saturn - small lady who has gone back to the future. So she planed to capture all the people they cared deepest for and here is how it goes.  
  
Darien just walked into the arcade to see Andrew who worked there. "Hey Andrew How's buisness?" Darien asked. "Aww as usual." Andrew said with the look saying I'm getting sick of this job. "So when are you starting medicine at Uni? Cause I brought you some books I found at home that I thought may help you."  
  
Darien said handing the books over. " Wow thanks Darien I start Monday" Andrew said reading the first page of the book titled 'so you want to do medicine?' "I'm sorry Andrew I'd love to stay longer but I promised Serena I would buy her a milkshake . She's probably already there." Darien apoligized. "that's okay." Andrew said. As Darien was walking out of the arcade Andrew said, "She has ya rapped around her pinky. " try not to laugh but Darien had already left.  
  
The café he planned to meet Serena was 4 blocks away. Darien had just past the first block and placed his hand in his pocket "Oh, I don't think I have enough money. I spent most of my change on Serena's new bathing suit." Darien then took his hand out of his pocket and thought to him self I hope she doesn't mind.  
  
He had now past the second block when he heard a noise, which sounds like Serena, Darien thought. It was coming from a dark alley on the right hand side, he heard the noise again but it was so much clearer who ever it was it was calling Darien' s name slowly and soft like a whisper. "Who' s there? Show yourself!" Darien said curiously. " Oh Darien don't get angry its just me Serena." The soft voice said. "Serena what are you doing in there it could be dangerous. " Darien said. " I am stuck please come in and help." The voice begged. " Umm ok" Darien said walking slowly into the dark alley. " Ha, ha your mine!" the voice said much louder. Darien now knew that, that voice was not Serena, and that it was a trap. He tried to run off but he couldn't move any part of his body.  
  
"I,I,I, can't mmmove!!" Darien yelled as he saw a bright green light absorbing the surroundings. Then suddenly the alley was pitch black again, Darien had gone there was no sign of Darien or the voice. 


	2. Say goodbye to more

Chapter 2  
  
"Oh where is Darien its starting to get dark." Serena said looking worried as she has now been waiting there for 2 hours.  
  
Lita walked past the café and saw that Serena was sitting on her own so she sat down next to her. " Hey Serena, what's up? And why are you sitting all alone?" Lita asked. " I'm waiting for Darien." Serena said looking down and said, " He was supposed to be meeting me 2 hours ago." Serena looked even more worried then before. " Oh don't worry I'm sure he just got caught up at work." Lita said trying to cheer her up. "Oh I hope your right." " Hey I've bought ingredients to make my famous choc chip muffins if you would like to come over." Lita said nicely, and Serena even though she is a little mature still can't say no to chocolate so they walked to Lita's house.  
  
Once they got there they found Ken (Lita's best friend.) standing out the front sitting on a chair. "Ken!" Lita shouted from across the road. He looked up and saw Lita running real fast across the road with Serena trailing behind. " Hey Lita! It's been awhile, how are you?" Ken said standing up immediately. Lita was panting once she reached her house, " Oh wow I've missed you so much." She said giving him a big hug.  
  
At once they all went inside and Lita insisted to make the muffins immediately so she went into the kitchen while Serena and Ken watched some sporty thing on TV he begged to watch. Serena got sick of watching Tele so she went into the kitchen to watch Lita cook and to get a drink. Lita was pretty silent whilst making the muffins but as she was putting the trays into the oven she asked Serena if they could talk in private upstairs so they walked up.  
  
" Serena this is pretty embarrassing to say but I think I want to ask Ken out I would see him more often." Lita said blushing. " Wow, I think you should go for it, he is pretty nice." As Serena and Lita were talking Ken was down stairs watching tele when he heard a voice in the kitchen he just ignored it thinking it was just Serena and Lita. " Oh Ken" He heard a soft voice say it sounded like Lita. " Can you come in here I want to show you something." " Alright" Ken said waiting for an add break then walked into the kitchen. "YOUR MINE!!" The voice said shouting nearly breaking the house down, Ken now realized that this was not Lita. "Ahhhhhhhh!!" Ken screamed as he saw green lights surrounding the whole room.  
  
" That sounds like Ken!" Lita said running down the stairs to get to the kitchen with Serena. But they were to late Ken was gone all they could see was green lights scattering away leaving an empty kitchen with no ken. "KEN!!" Lita yelled. " Where did he go?" Serena asked looking around. " I think this is sailor scout business, " Serena said getting her comunicator out of her backpack.  
  
" Luna, Ami, Rei and Mina something terrible has happened here Ken just disappeared! In a cloud of green lights!"  
  
Shortly after that discussion they all met at Rei's temple.  
  
" So your saying they just disappeared?" Ami said in amazement. " Yes, what are they going to do to him?" Lita said beginning to cry.  
  
" Is he okay? Oh Ken." Lita added. " Don't worry Lita we will find out who is behind this and destroy their plans!" Rei said ready for action. Then said.  
  
" He, he after I do my chores." Everyone did a sweat drop as Rei picked up a broom and began sweeping the pavement.  
  
" Did you see any enemy? " Ami asked trying to type as much information as she can into her pocket sized computer. " No just green lights." Serena said looking at Lita now trying to be strong. " What could this green smoke be?" Mina asked. " I believe it could and most probably be a new enemy." Luna said.  
  
" Well I am sick of doing Chad chores as well as mine" Rei said sweeping the dam leaves.  
  
"His to busy with his music courier to do his share." Then Rei took a deep breath in and yelled Chad's name very load, "CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After that Chad came running from his room down the stairs to where the girls were. " Umm yes Rei." Chad said nervously. The girls just laughed well everyone but Lita who couldn't stop thinking about Ken and how much they have been through.  
  
" You sure have him around your finger Rei" Mina said, Rei just gave her an evil stare which shut her up. " Chad this the third day I have done your chores and I am sick of it!" She yelled shoving the broom into his hands. " You can finish I am going inside." She said storming off with the girls behind her.  
  
For about half an hour all Rei talked about was Chad how annoying he was, how he used to sing to load when she tried to sleep even little things like hogging the bathroom.  
  
" Rei have you realized you have been talking non-stop about him ever since we came here?" Mina asked.  
  
" I have not why would I? Ewww he makes me so made!" Rei shouted. " Well you always hurt the ones you love" Ami said smiling. Rei went silent she was just to stubborn to admit she had feelings for him. They were silent for a couple of minutes till they heard a scream coming from outside. Oh no it was Chad. 


End file.
